shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
Zeto Shaw
Introduction Zeto Shaw was an undercover Revoltionary in a small town in East blue, close to Tequila Wolf. His Brother suddenly rised to fame and before he knew it his brother came down to his room and asked him to join his Crew, He's never looked back Shaw is also a full breed Zeto, unlike his half breed, runt of the litter. He is known to be the best that the descendants of Zeto have to offer. He is deceased Appearance Shaw strongly resembles his father , very tall and blue eyes and very medium small nose. Shaw has gray hair a common trait in his family. Shaw is very tall and is of moderate size. Shaw has meduim brown hair and has fair skin. He always wears his favorite shirt, and his flower like kimono. His kimono is often draped around his shoulders coming over his shoulders like a bathrobe. He wears black pants and normal black shoes. He also carries around his Katana's. Personality Shaw is very lazy like his brother. He is often seen sleeping in the crow's nest. He is very sarcasic and quant. He also has a particular lack of interest in most things. He is also very cynical and will not allow one small error in the progress of the crew. When anything concerns the crew his normal laziness is entirely gone. The crew is his upmost priority. He shall utterly destroy anything in the way of the crew. Abilities and Powers Swordmanship Shaw uses two katanas, he had them specially adapted by the revolutionary scientist. He is extremely skilled with these swords as he took down a string of small bases in East Blue. His swordsmanship is often compared to the likes of Momonga and Dracule Mihawk. He uses Deux Lames De Style. Marksmanship Shaw feels that the gun is inferior to blades so he is not shown using them, but he admires the bow and staff. He is very facsinated at his nakama Alezonia archery skills. Hand to Hand Combat It is shown then as children his karate was on par with his brother Hyde. They used to spar with each other and they were constantly competitive, but it seems his close combat isn't that extraordinary. Physical Strength Though he is always with his katana he is known to be very strong. Constantly teased by his Nakama referring to him being utterly useless without his Katana. He is seen often easily deflecting punches from Giants and lifting rather large stones . His strength and endurance is almost God-like. Agility Shaw doesn't possess to much speed, Shaw is very good at countering speed through his over-developed sense of touch. Shaw can feel the vibrations of someone moving thereby making up for his lack of pure speed. Though he is not fast he is quite agile as he is known to dodge everything with a cool composure. Endurance His endurance is noticed to be almost God-like he is known to take more damage than Jinbe. His super-human endurance is almost measured to be that of Akainu's. He gained this Endurance from constantly sparring with Hyde who often beat his older brother to the point of death. Weapons Sandappan a pun on words Sanda for thunder and ippan for General. He named the other Ame no shushō or Rain Chancellor. Shaw declares them to be in a class of their own. Sekai saikyō no ken. He notes that he has no idea what Grade of sword they are even though he is known for his extentisive knowledge on blades and their History. Haki Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation He is known to have extreme amounts of Kenbunshoku Haki as a child he was known to be very skilled to the point he could predict when things were coming at him. He is known to have the strongest Kenbunshoku in the land, too bad that he does not have Conquerors haki, and his Busoshoku haki isn't enough to be used to greatly power his attacks. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments His Busoshoku haki is only good enough to hit Logias but does not exceed that due to natural skill and genetics. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King He has no Conquerors haki. HistoryEdit Tell us what happen to your character? Character DesignEdit So how did you come up with your character? Inspiration? Creativity? How did you develop even further? Major BattlesEdit Who your character fought against Ex. Character vs that guy (Won, Lost, Interuppted, Escaped, Killed) QuotesEdit Your character's phases (funny, inspirational, serious, etc) TriviaEdit Tell us fun facts about your character Related ArticlesEdit Links from this wiki that are related to this page External LinksEdit Links that are NOT from this wiki that are related to this page Category:Male Category:Human Category:Pirate Category:First Mate Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Zeto Brothers Category:North Blue Characters Category:Revolutionary Category:White Myth Pirates Category:Deceased Category:Swordsmen